mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Shining Armor/Gallery
__TOC__ A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 S2E25 Shining Armor first met.png|A Twi-eye-view. S2E25 Shining and Twilight dorky dance.png|My Big Brother Best Friends Forever Best Friends Forever S02E25.png|Pony Noogie. Twilight and Shining hug.png|A hug between siblings. S2E25 Twilight taught to fly a kite.png|Let's go fly a kite. FlyingAKiteS2E25.PNG|Up to the highest heights. AppleS2E25.PNG|Solving a problem with a little magic. Twilight_Sparkle_and_Shining_Armor_eating_an_apple_S2E25.png|Sharing an apple. PracticingMagicS2E25.PNG|"You can do this,Twily" TwilightHappyS2E25.PNG|Proud of Twily. Shining Armor saluting S2E25.png|Shining Awww-mor. Twilight Sparkle sing B.B.B.F.F. S2E25.png|Sky View Shining Armor File:S2E25 - The Captain.PNG|Shining Armor receives no reports of suspicious activity and issues further orders to standby. File:S2E25 - Who Goes There.PNG|Stand right there! File:S2E25 - Long Time No See.PNG|Twily! Twilight flinch away S2E25.png|Huh, what did I do? Shining Armor not my fault S2E25.png|"It's not my fault." Shining Armor major increase S2E25.png|"Princess Celestia has requested a major increase in security." Shining Armor need to see S2E25.png|"This you need to see." Shining Armor magic toll S2E25.png|The toll of maintaining a force field is whacked out facial expressions. Shining Armor well yeah S2E25.png|"Well yeah." Twilight I'll be honored S2E25.png|No need to bow down before me Twilight. Twilight Shining Armor hug S2E25.png|Shining giving Twily a hug. Twilight still pretty ticked S2E25.png|Well at least Twilight isn't mad. Twilight don't even know S2E25.png Twilight when did you S2E25.png|When did I meet her. Twilight emphasis Cadenza S2E25.png Shining Armor is Cadance S2E25.png|"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadance." Shining Armor you tell me S2E25.png|"You tell me..." Shining Armor your foal sitter S2E25.png|"She was your foal sitter." Twilight childish hopping S2E25.png|Shining Armor just smiling at Twilight's joy. Cadance and Shining Armor promo image.png|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are meant for each other. Cadance being possessive of Shining Armor S2E25.png Princess Cadance absolutely S2E25.png|Shining Armor oblivious to Cadance's facial expression. Shining Armor S2E25.png Twilight at the door S2E25.png|Hey, Twilight. Shining Armor lets Twilight in S2E25.png|Get in. Shining Armor 'looking pretty good' S2E25.png|"Your big brother's looking pretty good, don't you think?" Shining Armor 'everything okay' S2E25.png|"Everything okay?" Twilight needs to talk with brother S2E25.png Twilight LoL face 4 S2E25.png|Shining Armor wondering- "I think Twilight is trying to copy Applejack's lie face." Cadance wants to talk with Shining Armor for a moment S2E25.png|Twilight, not so happy to see Cadance. Shining Armor better see S2E25.png|"Better she what she wants." Shining Armor talking to Cadance S2E25.png|"This is my favorite uncle's." Shining Armor guess I am S2E25.png|"I guess, I am!" Shining Armor migraine S2E25.png|Attack of the migraine. Shining Armor having headaches S2E25.png|What's wrong, Shining Armor? Shining Armor migraine or cluster S2E25.png|From the look on Shining Armor's face, it looks like his migraine isn't really a migraine but more of a cluster headache attack. S02E25 - Cadance's 'Healing Spell'.png|Evil magic make eyes go spin-spin. Cadance 'feeling better' S2E25.png|"Feeling better?" Shining Armor hm hm S2E25.png|"Hm, hm." Princess Cadance satisfied S2E25.png|"Twilight?" Princess Cadance let her go S2E25.png|What...? Princess Cadance affectionate S2E25.png|Shining Armor is wondering if something was wrong. Celestia, Shining Armor and Spike S2E25.png Shining Armor with mouth open S2E25.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor affectionate S2E25.png|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor being affectionate. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor notice missing S2E25.png|Hey where's Twilight? Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png|Where's Twilight? Everypony looking S2E25.png The confrontation S2E25.png|"I'm not gonna stand next to her. And neither should you!" Shining Armor face S2E25.png|Sister being awkward much? Shining Armor looking at Cadance S2E25.png|"I'm sorry, I don't, I don't know why she's acting like this." Princess Cadance just ignore S2E25.png|Shining Armor pulling off a perfect ear drop. Princess Cadance pointed at S2E25.png|Shining Armor is upset that Twilight accuses Cadance of being evil. Shining Armor protecting Princess Cadance S2E25.png|Don't you point at my bride! S02E25 Twilight accuses Cadance.png Princess Cadance behind me S2E25.png|Shining Armor knows Twilight is behind him. Princess Celestia are u serious S2E25.png|Shining Armor just looks funny. Twilight bumping into Shining Armor S2E25.png|Ouch! Shining Armor angry S2E25.png|Twilight, I am disappoint. Shining Armor spinning eyes S2E25.png|Spinny eyes Shining Armor having headaches 2 S2E25.png|He is having the headaches again. Twilight yeah sure S2E25.png Twilight & Shining Armor stare off S2E25.png|Stare off with Twily. Twilight let me help S2E25.png|My head. S02E25 Shining Armor cuts off Twilight.png|I wouldn't go to the wedding if I were you... Mini Twilight and Shining together S2E25.png Mini Twilight and Shining together 2 S2E25.png|My Big Brother Best Friend... Forever... A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Shining Armor under spell S2E26.png|Don't worry, Shining Armor is not wearing contacts. Princess Celestia being oblivious S02E26.png|Not derped... Princess Cadance wedding crashed S2E26.png|Cursed. Cadance surprised S2E25.png|No reaction from Shing Armor. S02E26 What did she say.png Princess Cadance you escape S2E26.png|Shining Armor standing around like nothing threatening is happening. Queen Chrysalis happy S2E26.png|I have no clue what's going on. Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png|I am a perfect statue. Chrysalis on ruling the world S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis huh S2E26.png|Just can't imagine whats going through Shining Armor's head right now. S02E26 Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff.png Queen Chrysalis perfect S2E26.png|Shining Armor is a trooper for being able to hold that straight face. Princess Cadance I'm here S2E26.png|Princess Cadance smiling at her Shining Armor. S02E26 Tearyeyed Cadance and tranced Armor.png Princess Cadance embrace Shining Armor S2E26.png|Cadance embracing Shining Armor. Shining Armor cross eyed S2E26.png|Cross eyed but back to normal. Shining Armor oh my head S2E26.png|Oh my head. Princess Cadance overjoyed S2E26.png|I'm back. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor scared S2E26.png|Scary Queen approaching. Princess Cadance fearless S2E26.png|Can't Shining Armor look more serious. Shining magic not found.png|BRAT! Shining Armor can't S2E26.png|Shining Armor can't recreate the mighty spell. Princess Cadance see's struggle S2E26.png|Must...create...magic! Queen Chrysalis what good S2E26.png|If only I had a can of Raid! Queen Chrysalis roam free S2E26.png|Bored... Shining Armor now good time S2E26.png|Now is not a good time for hugs. Queen Chrysalis don't care S2E6.png|Shining Armor is pretty relieved that Queen Chrysalis isn't looking at him. Shining Armor as if S2E26.png|Shining Armor finally looks serious. S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor gaze.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor not expecting S2E26.png|Not expecting this. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance - power of love S02E26.png|Shining Armor and Cadance using the power of love. Cadance power and Shining.png S02E26 Two hearts become one.png S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor.png S02E26 Cadance and Shining Armor embrace.png Twilight & Shining Armor S2E26.png|Shining Armor with his little sister, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight notice crooked S2E26.png|Can't believe Shining Armor missed out an important detail. Twilight fix that S2E26.png|Oh... Twilight and Shining Armor smiling at each other S2E26.png Shining Armor smiling S2E26.png Celestia & others S2E25.png Celestia with other ponies S2E26.png Twilight talking to Shining Armor S2E26.png Twilight talking to Shining Armor S2E26.png Shining Armor talking S2E26.png Princess Cadance coming S2E26.png Princess Cadance with Shining Armor S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Shining Armor smiling at each other S02E26.png Ring on Shining Armor's horn S2E26.png|"...and colt." Shining Armor & Cadance S2E25.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Shining Armor on balcony S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor kissing.png Shining Armor and Cadance about to dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor start dance S2E26.png|The dance. S02E26 - First Dance.png The crowd S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking at each other S2E26.png S02E26 Party time.png Rarity dance S2E26.png|Dancing with my wife. S02e26 weddingdance.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png S02E26 Twilight and Shining Armor at coach.png Shining Armor talking to Twilight S2E26.png|"Love you, Twily." Twilight talking to Shining Armor 3 S2E26.png S02E26 - Love you too, BBBFF.png Princess Cadance oh! S2E26.png|I'm all smiles. Cadance Shining Armor S2E26.PNG|"Oh, I almost forgot!" Miscellaneous The Crystal Empire preview image.jpg Main 6 and Shining Armor looking at the Crystal Empire.jpg Merchandise Princess Cadance Shining Armor stand Hasbro December 2011.jpg|A stand at a Hasbro exhibit, December 2011. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance display.png|A display set up at the Hong Kong Toys and Games Fair in January 2012, showing Shining Armor's cutie mark. 2012 Wedding Castle playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|The "Pony Princess Wedding Castle" set to be released August 2012. 2012 Wedding Castle packaging playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|My Little Pony playset featuring Shining Armor. Facebook Princess Cadance Shining Armor toys 2012-02-11.jpg|Shining Armor and Princess Cadance toys together. Facebook Shining Armor toy 2012-02-11.jpg|Shining Armor toy up close. TVGuide-March-2012-MLP.jpg|March 12-18, 2012 issue of TV Guide hinting on Shining Armor's debut and relation to Twilight Sparkle. A wedding in Canterlot Book.jpg|Book cover. Celestia, Cadance and Shining Armor S02E26.jpg|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 preview image. Unlike in the episode, Shining Armor looks happy and his eyes are normal. Hasbro Canterlot Wedding BG.jpeg|The Canterlot Wedding Promo Background for the Hasbro MLP:FiM Page Category:Character gallery pages